1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to luminaires, lighting systems, and setting methods in the lighting systems, and particularly to luminaires installed in a large facility that is for example an office, a warehouse, or the like, and a lighting system including the luminaires, and a setting method in the lighting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional luminaire includes: a rapid-start fluorescent lamp which is an example of a lighting device, a wireless transmitter which is an example of a wireless communicator that is installed in the rapid-start fluorescent lamp, and a controller which transmits an operation state of the fluorescent lamp via the wireless transmitter (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-44950)).